Marauders in the Morning
by lemmonbomb
Summary: Average mornings in the lives of the Marauders, our favourite boys! Remus is embarrassed, Peter is confused and James and Sirius just can't stop laughing. 1 chapter so far, but more to come.


**Disclaimer: I own awesome turquoise ipod headphones, but sadly, I own nothing to do with Harry Potter except maybe the fanfiction ideas the Marauders manage to sprout off in my head. Everything else belongs to the wonder that is, JK.**

**Sooo, this is a strange little thing I wrote about the Marauders in the morning, and well, they're growing up!...I hope you enjoy! :s**

Average Morning in the Marauder's Dorm (3rd year)

Crisp, spring sunlight flooded the Marauder's dorm through the small gap that had unintentionally been left open between the scarlet curtains the night before. A bird chirruped from the window ledge, only to suddenly flap away, dishevelled, as her feathers had turned luminous green from an enchantment placed upon the ledge by the room's inhabitants. It was one of those rare times in the dorm where everything was reasonably peaceful and quiet; the only noises that could be heard were those of Peter's snores, James' fidgeting and the steady tick of the clock.

Soon, however, as was inevitable, the calm was disturbed.

"No...gerroff me Snivellus...Lily's mine...and the quaffle..." James mumbled, lost in a heap of sheets, and dreams of rescuing Lily from dragons with greasy hair and Quidditch. This woke up Peter from the next bed, who yawned and scratched his head, before grinning and getting out of bed. He padded over to Sirius' bed and shook his shoulders.

"Sirius...Sirius!"

"Shv'o'Pe'er's't'ear'y" Sirius groaned into his pillow, not moving at all.

"What?"

He groaned again, and with great reluctance turned his head "I said, shove off Peter, it's too early."

"Oh...well I only woke you up because James is sleep-talking again."

Sirius grinned and finally opened his eyes. "Well why didn't you tell me sooner?" he sat up and stretched his shoulders for a second, then got out of bed and wandered over to Peter's bed where he could sit and hear James' mutterings.

"Yeah...my wand is way bigger than his..." Sirius laughed with Peter, before shushing him and listening again. "Yes...yes, I'll marry you...tomorrow's fine..." Sirius got up and bent down so that his mouth was by James' ear. He took a deep breath, then bellowed –

"HOW ABOUT THIS MORNING?"

James yelped and jumped, hitting his head on the wooden headboard of his bed by mistake. He clutched it and sat up, confused. "Sirius-wha-OW!"

"Morning Jamesie!"

"What the...why did you shout in my ear?"

"Were you having a nice dream?"

"Wha...oh crap..." James dived under his sheets.

"Marry me Lily, I've got the biggest wand!" Sirius mimicked in a high voice. Peter laughed.

"Yeah yeah...anyway, my voice isn't that high! I think you're getting me confused with Peter!"

"Hey!" Peter said, before turning pink. It was true; he was the only Marauder who had seemingly not shown any signs at all of having his voice break or having a growth spurt. Sirius had been first in their dorm, last year, and James had closely followed, coming back after the Christmas holiday with a croaky voice that occasionally dipped between low and high. Remus had taken a little longer, but just before the summer holidays his voice, too, had begun the change from settled to awkwardly lower with squeaks in between times, and was now even skinnier than before due to him shooting up in height over the summer. Peter sighed, hoping he would catch up soon. He had to, right?

"My point is proven. Hey don't look so sad, Peter! Your time will come!" James grinned, as he got out of bed, yawning.

"Yeah, and we'll be there to laugh at you all the way, just like we did with Remus!" Sirius clapped Peter on the shoulder, knocking the wind out of him. "Speaking of Remus, where is he?"

"He's still asleep."

"Fancy giving Sleeping Beauty a Marauder wake-up call?"

"James, you took the words from my mouth." Sirius flicked his eyebrows evilly and along with James and Peter began to creep towards Remus' bed, where only a tuft of his hair and a sliver of his forehead could be seen above the covers as the rest of him was buried deep in his bed.

"On the count of three...one...two..."

"Aguamenti!" Remus cried, with a sharp flick of his wand as he sprang up from under his sheets, a cheeky grin and a raised eyebrow on his pale face. Sirius, James and Peter were all sprayed with a fountain of ice cold water.

"Reee-muss!"

"What'd you do that for?"

"That water's f-freezing!"

Remus smiled, running his hand through his floppy golden brown hair "Well, it's no worse than what I know you were planning to do to me!"

"Yeah, well, what were we planning then, Mr Seer?"

Remus rolled his eyes "Judging by the fact that you've done it about a dozen times this year already, I'm fairly certain you were all going to jump on top of my bed and shout something very loudly!"

"..."

"Which you shouldn't do again anyway because _you broke the bed last time_."

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious!"

"Yeah, until McGonagall came in and _blamed me_!" They started to laugh, as Remus finally got out of bed.

"Sorry about that, Moony."

"What have I told you about calling me that? I'm going for a shower."

"No, we were up first!" James and Sirius made a mad scramble over each other, and sprinted, tripping over the rug, towards the bathroom door, shoving Remus out of the way. They both fought at the door, until James shot a Tickling Jinx at Sirius (who was incredibly ticklish), allowing him to push Sirius onto the floor and shoot into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Sirius banged his fist on the door.

"Jaaaaaames! I wanted to go fiiiirst!"

"You snooze, you lose!"

"But I was awake before you!"

"...Well tough, I'm in here now. Won't be loo-oong!" James sang from behind the door as he began to run the shower. Sirius huffed melodramatically and sat down leaning against the door. He turned his head towards Moony, who was bent over his bed, holding his wand, cheeks pink.

"What're you doing Remus?"

"I...nothing!"

"Well you obviously are then!" Sirius ran over to Remus' bed and barged into him. He peered at what Remus had been about to wave his wand at. There was a small, wet patch on the sheet. Sirius began to roar with laughter.

"You-you had a- you had a-" He couldn't continue because he was laughing so hard. Incidentally, Remus' ears had flushed red.

"Yes, I had one," Remus muttered, wearily "It's not like you haven't."

"Ah, ickle Remus. Of _course_ I have, many times, as has James. Welcome to the world of _men_!"

"Oh sod of Sirius, so I can clear this up."

"Clear what up?" Peter wandered over and tried to look over Remus' thin shoulders.

"Go away, Peter, you _know_ what."

"No I don't. What's that?" Peter pointed, and Remus froze, exchanging a look with Sirius who stopped laughing for a second to turn round and splutter "You are kidding, right?"

"No..."

"Peter," Remus said, slowly "Are you quite sure you don't know what that is?"

"No, I don't. Why is Sirius laughing?" Sirius laughed harder, clutching at his sides. "What's going on?"

James emerged from the bathroom, ruffling his messy, dripping, jet black hair and tucking his school shirt into his trousers (allowing Remus to quickly turn and cast a Scourgify spell). "Yeah, what is going on? All I could hear in there was Sirius laughing." Sirius spun around, grinning.

"Remus had his first _upsy daisy_ in the night," James chuckled, but Sirius shook his head, laughing uncontrollably "But Peter, P-Peter doesn't know what that is!"

James and Sirius collapsed laughing and even Remus couldn't help but smile, and hide a laugh with his hand.

"I don't get why you're laughing! Somebody tell me!"

"Know what? I'm going for a shower, now!" Remus grinned and hurtled into the bathroom, ignoring Sirius' protests at missing the hot water, again. He shouted from behind the door "Guess it's up to you to explain some things to Peter!"

"Bastard, Remus. Err, r-right, Peter, sit down there." Sirius gestured to his bed, still laughing weakly, before sitting down on the edge of Remus' bed facing his own, beside James, who was also still laughing. "Have you seriously not had this...this chat," James snorted with laughter again, and Sirius continued "Have you never had this chat with your dad?"

"What chat?"

"I'll guess no then," Sirius sniggered.

"Right, Peter," James took a deep breath to stop the laughter "You know what happens in Astronomy when Sirius see's Professor Astrid,"

"Oi!"

"No, it's understandable, she does have the most extraordinarily large...errm, assets. "

"Indeed she does, carry on, dad." James glared at Sirius, before breaking out into a grin again.

"Right, so you know what happens?"

"...he starts grinning and puts his book on his lap because - _oooohh..."_

"Yeah. Well sometimes p-people get them in the night w-when they're asleep a-and _Sirius stop making me laugh!_"

"Sorry. So, Peter, that's what...errr..."

"I _get it_ now. God, I can't believe Remus wet the bed..." Peter got up and went over to his trunk to dig out some fresh school robes. James and Sirius stared at each other in horror before collapsing in hysterics.

**Hmm...Marauders in the morning (cough, embarrassed Remus, cough, yum) :D And I promise you, upsy daisy **_**is **_**what the boys at my school call them when they think we can't hear them (tee hee). Did you like? If you did, please review! Also, I'm thinking of doing more chapters of their mornings in their years as they go up the school. Is this a good idea? Or does it totally suck? I'll shut up now...please review!**


End file.
